The following laboratories and research support areas underwent renovations during FY 2019: 1. Perform renovation for Dr. Lorna Role, Future Scientific Director. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus,Bldg 35 2. Perform a re-design for the Scientific Director Suite. Location NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35A. 3. Provide additional room humidifier for the animal vivarium. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 49. 4. Perform renovation for the Emergency Management Office. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 5. Perform additional back-up cooling system for NINDS Server Room. Location Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 6. Replace fire alarm system in support of research in the vivarium. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35/35A. 7. Replace the trifecta unit that converts the liquid nitrogen to gas, located in the Porter Neuroscience Research Center that supports multiple ICs. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 8. Renovation work on MRI System for Laboratory of Functional and Molecular (LFMI). Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10 9. Perform a renovation for the Veterinary Office space in Bldg 35A. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35A. 10. Perform renovation work on 11.7T Magnet for Dr. Alan Koretsky. Chief of the Laboratory of Functional and Molecular Imaging. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 11. Renovation and relocation for the Multi-IC Instrumentation Shop. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 13. 12. Perform renovation for Dr. Larry Latour, Stroke Branch, Stroke Diagnostics and Therapeutics Section (SDTS). Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 13. Perform renovations for NINDS/NIMH main corridor. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus. Bldg35A 14. Perform a renovation on Siemens 7T MRI Scanner for MRI Research Facility. Location: Bethesda Campus. Bldg 10. 15. Complete a renovation for Dr. Sadhana Jackson office. Loaction: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 16. Complete a renovation for Office of Technology Transfer. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35A. 17. Complete the Scientific Director Conference room renovation. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35A. 18. Completed addition 208 Voltage and move of the Peptide Sequencing Facility in the Porter Neuroscience Researcher Center that supports multiple ICs. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 19. Complete the installation of the New Transmission Microscope for Dr. Susan Cheng, Manager, NINDS Electron Microscopy Facility,. Location NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 49. 20. Complete the redesign of the laboratory sink drain in the Animal Vivarium. Location NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35/35A. 21. Complete a renovation to the freezer farm room located in the Porter Neuroscience Research Center that supports multiple ICs. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 22. Complete a renovation for Dr. Joshua Gordon, Chief, Integrative Neuroscience Section. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 23. Complete additional two office space renovation for the IT/Web Development Offices for Dr. Yang Fann. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 13. The following pieces of major shared equipment were purchased to support a large number of PIs: 1. TMC table, Centifrifuge, sliding fridges, -80 freezer, microscope with camera for Molecular Neurophysiology Section